


Oh God, I Miss You Too

by Eicartgeorge



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 16:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eicartgeorge/pseuds/Eicartgeorge
Summary: Picks up after 6x11 ends. Stiles is leaving class and needs to tell Scott what he just learned about Derek. Scott and Lydia seem to have decided to tell him what's going on in Beacon Hills. They may need to call back later though, because Stiles's new classmate, Danielle, just won't stop talking to him and he doesn't know why.I got inspired by @Writergirl8 's tweet: The girl sitting next to Stiles is fuckin hot someone write me a fanfic where she hits on Stiles and he's too dense to be able to tell





	Oh God, I Miss You Too

**Author's Note:**

> I got the name Danielle from the class roster.

“Seriously, Derek? What the fuck! How are you wanted for murder _again_!” I mumbled aloud as I walked out of the classroom and fished for my phone in my pocket. Lydia's face popped up on my lock screen and for a moment I forgot what I was trying to do.

 

God, I missed her.

 

I couldn't stop the smile that formed the moment I saw her picture. The picture that she hated, but I swore she never looked more beautiful. We hadn't been awake for long, and were still laying in her bed. She wasn't wearing makeup and her hair wasn't brushed, but she looked so happy. Well...she didn't just _look it_. She _was_ happy...the kind of happy I hadn't seen on her since before we were even friends. If I looked closely at the bottom of the picture, I could see the light purple sheet that she'd pulled around her.

 

That's when my brain decided to remind me, “Hey, she was _naked_ under those sheets.”

 

I quickly shook my head. This was not the time or place for those thoughts. I suddenly remembered what I was doing and went to my messages to shoot Scott a text.

 

_Dude, call me._

 

“Hey!” I heard from behind me as I hit 'Send'.

 

I turned around, with a bit of confusion. “Me?” I asked pointing at myself.

 

The dark-haired girl chuckled. “Who else would I be talking to?”

 

“Uh...” I looked around to see if there was anybody else around me. “No one I guess.”

 

“You seem like you really know your shit...” My expression must have still been one of confusion because she hitched her thumb over her shoulder, and clarified, “I was sitting next to you in there.”

 

“Yeah,” I nodded. “I remember. I uh...I didn't spit on you. Did I?”

 

She smiled and shook her head. “No. Not me...the girl in front of you, on the other hand...”

 

“Yeah...” I rubbed my neck and cringed. “Water went down the wrong way.”

 

She shrugged and waved her hand dismissively. “It happens. I'm Dani.”

 

“Really? I had a friend in high school named Danny. He was gay.” I blurted and she raised an eyebrow. “You didn't need to know that.”

 

Dani laughed and tossed her hair to the side. “Don't worry. _I'm_ not gay.”

 

“Oh my God! Did I make it sound like I'm homophobic? Because that's not the case...like... at all. If you were gay, that'd be totally fine.”

 

“But...” She raised her eyebrow in confusion. “I just told you I wasn't...”

 

“Yeah, I know but...the way you said it, made it sound like...” I shook my head. “Never mind.” I told her then turned and began to walk away.

 

“Wait!” She called caught up with me. “You never told me your name.”

 

“Oh. Stiles.”

 

“Stiles? That's an interesting name.”

 

“It's a nickname.”

 

“What's it short for?”

 

I opened my mouth, then stopped. “Huh...I never really thought about it. I guess it's just sort of short for Stilinski.” I shrugged. “My grandfather used it when he was in the army.”

 

“Awe! That's so sweet! Are you really close with you grandfather?”

 

“Not at all.” I told her with a shake of my head. “But 'Stiles' is a hell of a lot easier to pronounce than my first name, so that's what I go by.”

 

“Well, what's your first name?”

 

“What's with all of the personal questions?”

 

“Oh, I mean... didn't you notice there were two people at every table? It's obvious that they're going to partner everybody up. I just figured I should get to know my partner.”

 

“Right...” I said slowly.

 

“Dani's short for Danielle by the way.”

 

“Oh! I also knew a girl in high school named Danielle. Her best friend was ritually sacrificed by our teacher.” 

 

Dani stopped walking. “Oh my God!”

 

“Yeah...” I stopped too as I thought about Jennifer Blake. “She was a crazy bitch. Killed at least twelve people and attempted murder on five others.”

 

“I guess I can skip the question about what made you want to work at the FBI. I mean...serial sacrifices would be enough for anyone. That must have been really scary.” She put her hand on my shoulder (in an attempt to comfort me I assumed.)

 

“You have no idea.” I told her as I thought more about all of the chaos that stemmed from Jennifer's existence.

 

"What happened to her?"

 

"She uh..." I began, "She got what was coming to her I guess. "

 

Her eyebrows knitted together for a moment, before a look of realization appeared on her face. "Oh...I meant Danielle. What happened to _her_?"

 

"Oh! She transferred I think."

 

"Sounds like a smart girl. I would have done the same thing."

 

"Yeah...our school kind of sucked. The only thing we really had going for us was our lacrosse team."

 

"Lacrosse? Did you play?"

 

I nodded. "I was on the team." 

 

"You must have been really popular in high school then.”

 

I looked up at as her seemingly random statement pulled me out of my thoughts. “What would make you say that?”

 

“Well, I mean...you keep bringing it up, so you must have really enjoyed it. You were on a sports team, and I'll bet you were quite the athlete-"

 

"I was awful." I admitted.

 

"Well...You look really strong,” She touched my bicep. “You're attractive-”

 

My brain was working to recall memories of high school. Was I considered _popular_? When I heard the word 'attractive' another memory popped into my head.

 

“ _Am I attractive to gay guys?”_

 

“Not to Danny.” I told her, my mind still focused on that memory.

 

“What?” She asked me.

 

I focused my attention back to her. “Danny. My gay friend I was telling you about? I don't think he found me attractive.”

 

“Well... _this_ Dani finds you attractive.”

 

“Awe...thanks...You know, but in his defense, I was sort of scrawny and pale and...well...exactly like I am now, but I hadn't quite grown into myself yet, you know? I bet if he saw me now...I would totally be his type.”

 

“Yeah...I bet...” She sounded tired.

 

My phone began to ring suddenly and I quickly pulled it out of my pocket. It was a FaceTime call from Scott.

 

“Hey buddy!” I answered the phone.

 

“Hey, what did you need?” He asked me.

 

“Oh, I'll let you know later. I'm with a friend right now. This is Dani! She sits next to me in class.” I turned the phone so that Dani was in the shot. “Dani, this is my best friend, Scott.”

 

“Hi.” She gave him a small wave.

 

“Hey, Dani. Nice to meet you.”

 

In the corner of the screen I could see a very familiar shoe. “Hey, is that Lydia?”

 

Scott gave a look (to whom I could only assume was Lydia off screen) before he moved so that she was in the shot too.

 

“Hey.” She smiled. It was forced. That's when I realized something was wrong.

 

“Hey.” I smiled back, because I was genuinely happy to see her, but my smile faded almost immediately. “Are you guys in Scott's bedroom? Weren't you supposed to be on the road? What's going on?”

 

“You're with friends. We'll talk later.” She told me with her still-forced smile.

 

“Okay...”

 

Scott walked away from her again. “Call us back when you get a chance.”

 

Then he hung up without saying goodbye, leaving a very unsettling feeling in the pit of my stomach.

 

The phone went back to my lock screen, and I heard Dani say, “Oh!”

 

“What?” I asked as I turned back to face her.

 

“The girl on your lock screen...that's the same girl you were just talking to with your friend. Right?”

 

“Yeah. Her name's Lydia.”

 

“And... I suppose she gave you that picture willingly, and you're not a creeper with an obsessive crush on a girl you're never going to get?”

 

I thought about that. “Well...ironically, two years ago... that actually would have been me. But no, she let me take the picture.”

 

“And she's your...friend?”

 

“Girlfriend.” I corrected, starting to become slightly suspicious.

 

“Oh...does she live here?”

 

“California... for now.”

 

“Hmm, well you know...long distance relationships can be hard.”

 

I chuckled at the thought that this girl had no idea what she was saying. Space and time had nothing on us. “I think we'll manage.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

“And then,” I was telling Lydia. “She was just like 'Well, see you later' and then walked away. It was just so strange.”

 

“Are you serious?” Lydia laughed.

 

“What?”

 

“Come on! You can't tell me you didn't get what she was doing. You're the one who always figures it out and right now, you're just so oblivious.”

 

“What the hell are you talking about?”

 

“She was hitting on you! Calling you attractive? Strong? Ending the conversation when you told her you were in a relationship?”

 

I thought back to our conversation, remembering the small touches that I hadn't registered before.

 

“Oh my God! She was hitting on me!” Lydia laughed and nodded. Then, with another realization I added, “Now _I'm_ the hot girl! I'm the hot girl of Quantico!”

 

She chuckled again.“It was just one girl. Don't get a big head.”

 

I let out a small laugh. “It doesn't matter.” I told her and she gave me a look that wanted me to explain. “I could have a hundred people hit on me and I wouldn't care, because none of them could compare to you.” She pursed her lips with a hint of a smile and looked down. I took a deep breath before changing the subject. “You're going to keep me updated on this new shit, right?”

 

Lydia nodded. “Yeah. I promise. As long as you promise not to come back unless we tell you to. I don't-” She stopped and took a deep breath. “I don't want to lose you again.” She whispered softly.

 

“You're not going to lose me.” I chose my words carefully, hoping she wouldn't notice that I didn't agree to anything.

 

“Stiles...” She noticed.

 

“I can't, Lydia...” I sighed. “I can't promise that, because if I think something's wrong-...I would never forgive myself-...if something happened to you and I wasn't there I-”

 

“I know.”

 

We settled into a silence and after a few minutes, I looked at the time. It was getting really late, and I would have to be up in 6 hours. “I've got to go.” I told her reluctantly.

 

“Okay.” She nodded.

 

“Remember, I love you.” It had sort of become our 'thing.'

 

She smiled. “Remember, I love you too.”

 

 

 


End file.
